polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Reichtangle
Reichtangle |nativename = Reichteck |imagewidth = 300px |caption = Guten tag Polen! |image = reichtangle2.jpg |government = Totalitarian monarchy with many anschlussed countries. |language = German |type = Future non-ball country (Kriegesform Kaiserreich) |capital = Berlinball |predecessor = |founded = ??? |intospace = Maybe, but can into anschluss |status = Alive by anschlussing |gender = Kriegsform |affiliation = Germanyball |religion = Catholicball Protestantball |friends = Omsk bird |enemies = Anyone who opposes (except for Omsk bird) Polandball Franceball Belgiumball Netherlandsball Austriaball Switzerlandball Luxembourgball Czech Republicball |likes = Anschluss MerkelRiech |reality = Fourth Reich |personality = Anschluss |notes = Largest cityball: Londonball (sooner or later) |military = The Reich Country Anschlusser |hates = Das Universum! Alles und Jeden! |bork = Anschluss Anschluss|ended = ???}} Reichtangle (German: Reicheck) is the countryball character representing the future 4th Reich. On /r/polandball, Reichtangle is only the 4th Reich while the 2nd Reich is a normal ball. However, everywhere else, Reichtangle can be used to represent both. He is a tall, slender character with small white dots for eyes. He tends to loom over his peers and thoroughly creep them out. He's very stärk but tends to prefer to "play" with the other countries. This, though, tends to end in Reichtangle "breaking" His "toys". Many think of Reichtangle as "evil" but, really, he's just like a child, learning to play. Unfortunately this child is ridiculously stärk and obsessed with "Anschluss". This means he's often lonely; with only Ottomanball and Austria-Hungaryball to keep him company. How to draw Drawing Reichtangle is simple: # Divide the rectange in three rectangles (don't take them apart). # Color them black (for the top), white (middle) and red # Draw the eyes and you are finished. Reichtangle Now Some scientists have speculated that he might be an omnipotent being emanating from the fourth dimension, thus explaining his anachronistic and otherworldly appearance. When he awoke to the modern world he sought out his successful father Germanyball and helped him (possibly with metaphysical powers) shape a new persona; the European Union. Family * Germanyball - Vater * Africans - Colony * Austriaball - Somehow uncle * Naziball - Grandvater und cultist who worships mich as Gott und Vaterland * EUball - Ja baby I'm back to Anschluss some homophobic Untermensch Friends Reichtangle was not a particularly skilled socialite. But he managed.... sometimes.... * Omsk bird - Mein ONLY beste vreind, Ich don't know vhy he's a bird. Enemies * UKball - They were good friends until Belgium got between them. They still get along, though. * Franceball - Natural enemies. Kinda like his father/mother, but they fight a lot... Stepfather/Stepmother...Anchluss victim * USAball - Vy did Ich even vanted to get ze alliance with Mexicoball... * Canadaball - Ich will get you fur Vimy... Wait, you like Anschluss? I have another friend! * Portugalball - Yuo idiot ally of UKball... * Belgiumball - Yuo have not many clay, yuo just worthless shortcut into Frankreich...Another anchluss victim * Netherlandsball - Yuo are a part of the shortcut to France, sayings thanks to Schlieffen!Another anchluss victim * Russian Empireball - Yuo pay me and Ich let you leave. * Polandball-Favorite anchluss victim. *Other anchluss victims Such as Luxembourgball,Switzerlandball,Austriaball,Czech Republicball Quotes *"Guten tag..." *"Reich zeit!" *"Bitte." *"Anschluss?" *'' Hallo'' Gallery 2sNPvkR.png Meincraft-polandball-israel.jpg NoAnchluss.png A6dWFVz.png comic929.png pz_viii_maus_and_reichtangle__by_drunken_maus-d79q1dk.png|Reichtangle and his son's (Nazi Germanyball) secret super heavy tank Reddit AaronC14 StareDown.png Suprise anslush.png Reich.png|Willkommen zur Endzeit. 10877715 10204569335384801 4517504 n.jpg Polandball&FranceEvilPlan.gif 4udbLYY.png|How Austria-Hungaryball is blind The Spanish Compromise.png TheGreatWar2.png Reddit_3_tankista_German_Empire_WW1.png K9kNOnB.png HhpFaQB.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png 3MXobUk.png WW1 July '14.png GNEGs9J.png YxL6dNH.png Opera Mundi new.png 2zYuDBH.png CIRtBGA.png 60hfhy5.png Squirl comic.png 'difY7rG.png|Of "spooky" 'aUKASy4.png 3aUStp5.png 'pEqSpSN.png 12279202 986715951370210 4348325871531581602 n.png Omskreich.png KSmkGGR.png A5JXZ0l.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 1c6iNhJ.png Reddit legitprivilege Often imitated never duplicated.png Comics *Ordnung muss sein References See also *Facebook page *Own subreddit es:Reichtangle pl:Reichtangle ru:Рейхугольник Category:Europe Category:Empire Category:Countryballs Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Aryan Category:Germanyball Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:Historical Countryball Category:Future Countryballs Category:Germanic